


Глоссарий для тех, кому лень читать второй канон (или кто его просто позабыл)

by Madoshi



Series: Не только о драконах [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это развернутый и, по возможности, забавный глоссарий — приложение к серии фьюжн-фиков, где персонажи "Шерлока BBC" действуют на планете Перн, созданной талантом Энн Маккефри. Мы сделали его при подготовке большого макси, "Не только о драконах" (который мы пока не закончили и, значит, не опубликовали) — отчасти чтобы облегчить читателям знакомство с текстом, отчасти, чтобы напомнить самим себе о некоторых особенностях мира.<br/>В самом глоссарии нет ничего от "Шерлока", поэтому указан только один фэндом; также, если что-то расходится с миром Маккефри, мы в домике! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глоссарий для тех, кому лень читать второй канон (или кто его просто позабыл)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В детстве мы читали перевод издательства “Северо-Запад” под редакцией Нахмансона и Сайнера, поэтому у нас “голубые”, а не “синие” драконы, имена драконов без апострофа, перинитские баллады в переводе Нахмансона и т. п. Просто нам так больше нравится.  
> 2\. "Канон" Тодда Маккефри мы не учитывали.

**Перн** — планета, которую бы земляне ни за что не колонизировали, если бы группа планетарной разведки не проморгала биологическую угрозу из космоса всепланетного масштаба. ****

**Нити** — биологическая угроза из космоса всепланетного масштаба. Серебристо-серые споры, которые валятся с неба и пожирают методом декомпозиции все органические соединения, в чьем составе есть углерод: от посевов пшеницы до вашей любимой бабушки. Уничтожаются огнем, водой и холодом. Ожоги от нитей — по сути, химические, плохо заживают и оставляют шрамы. ****

 _Алая Звезда_ — блуждающая планета, с которой, как думают периниты, прилетают Нити. __

_Прохождение_ — период длиной 50 оборотов (лет), за время которого Алая Звезда находится достаточно близко от Перна, чтобы появиться на восточном горизонте; в это время падают Нити. __

 _Падение —_ сеанс выпадения Нитей, или главное развлечение для драконов и всадников. Длится от 4 до 6 часов по разным каноничным источникам; мы решили — шесть. __

 _Интервал_ — период длиной 200 лет, во время которого Алая Звезда далеко от Перна, и Нити не падают вообще. Иногда (очень-очень редко) случаются Долгие Интервалы, длиной 400 лет. __

**Драконы** — крылатые огнедышащие теплокровные псевдоящеры, основной залог выживания колонистов в этих условиях.  Генетически выведены, а потому верны до гроба и, к счастью, недостаточно интеллектуальны, чтобы послать человечество с его проблемами куда подальше. ****

Драконы общаются телепатией и находят себе человека-симбионта с телепатическими способностями сразу после вылупления из яйца (процедура называется _Запечатление_ ). Считается, что связь между всадником и драконом сильнее любых человеческих привязанностей. Если всадник умирает, дракон уходит в Промежуток. Когда умирает дракон, всадник может тоже умереть от шока или инсульта — если повезет.

Драконы бывают разных цветов и размеров; от их градации зависит роль в драконьем сообществе.

 _Золотые_ (они же _королевы_ ) _—_ доминантные самки. Около 15–18 м длиной, считаются самыми умными. Остальные драконы их уважают и беспрекословно слушаются. Только они откладывают яйца. Всадники: всегда женщины. __

 _Бронзовые —_ доминантные самцы. Летают в брачные полеты с королевами. Естественные лидеры в любой драконьей иерархии. Всадники: только мужчины. __

 _Коричневые_ — вторые по величине самцы. Самые крупные и выносливые из них даже могут оплодотворять королев, но это случается редко. Всадники: только мужчины. __

_Голубые_ — самые мелкие и ловкие самцы. Летают в брачные полеты только с зелеными. Всадники: как правило, мужчины. __

 _Зеленые —_ самки-омега, самые мелкие по размеру из всех драконов*. Очень любвеобильные и эмоциональные, но, к счастью, бесплодные. Их примерно столько же, сколько остальных драконов вместе взятых. Всадники: могут быть и мужчины, и женщины. __

_Имена всадников и драконов —_ дракон знает свое имя с рождения; все драконьи имена оканчиваются на “т” (в оригинале — на th). Человеческие имена драконы запоминают плохо. Отсюда взялся обычай: запечатлев дракона, всадники-мужчины сокращают свое имя до одного-двух слогов, редко больше. __

**Брачный полет** — драконы спариваются на лету; чтобы самка позволила себя оплодотворить, самцу нужно ее догнать, опередив конкурентов. В это время их всадникам (а иногда и особо восприимчивым из тех, кто просто оказался поблизости!) тоже волей-неволей приходится заниматься сексом, даже если они в нормальном состоянии ума друг друга не привлекают. Эструс у золотых самок случается примерно раз в год, у зеленых — от двух до четырех раз в год. ****

Здесь, собственно, истоки сексуальной терпимости в Вейрах. Большинству нравится.

_Сексуальная ориентация всадников в зависимости от цвета дракона_ (выносим это в примечания, поскольку это может вызвать вопросы у фанатов) — Маккефри в интервью настаивала на следующей градации: всадники золотых и бронзовых — только гетеросексуалы; среди всадников коричневых могут быть как гетеро, так и гомо “активного” типа, голубые — в основном, мужчины-гомосексуалисты, но встречаются и гетеросексуальные мужчины или гомосексуальные женщины; зеленые  — мужчины только гомо “пассивного” типа, женщины — любой половой идентичности. __

Однако книжки писались в шестидесятые-семидесятые; сейчас почти все это кажется более чем немного странным. Например, получается, что больше половины (!) небольшого количества людей с телепатическими способностями чистые геи, а это статистически маловероятно (10-15% — куда более реалистичные цифры... если только телепатические способности никак не связаны с гомосексуальностью, что еще более странно). Для своего фика мы решили игнорировать это мнение Маккефри (тем более, что в тексте романов прямых указаний не было) и договорились, что большинство зеленых всадников изначально в той или иной степени бисексуальны, и эта бисексуальность усиливается под влиянием их драконов женского пола. То же самое касается исключительной гетеросексуальности бронзовых и золотых: мы, честно говоря, не думаем, что сексуальная ориентация как-то способна повлиять на запечатление дракона. Поэтому мы списываем упомянутое выше на распространенные в Вейрах предрассудки и признаем за каждым всадником любого цвета право на любые вариации.

 

 _Критерии отбора партнеров_ — четко в каноне нигде не проговорены, но живущие в Вейрах определяют возможный “цвет” будущих всадников довольно достоверно. Подразумевается, что и золотым, и бронзовым нравятся яркие молодые люди с сильным характером, коричневым — надежные и верные**, голубым — веселые, легкие и заботливые, зеленым — смелые и эмоциональные.  __

**Промежуток** — некое подпространство, позволяющее драконам почти мгновенно перемещаться в пространстве (и не только, но тссс!), если вы правильно визуализировали точку выхода. Длительное пребывание в Промежутке приводит к травмам (обморожению, кислородному голоданию, истощению), сенсорной депривации и смерти. “Уйти [навечно] в Промежуток” — эвфемизм для смерти. “Прокатиться в Промежуток” — эвфемизм для (и краткое описание технологии) мини-аборта. ****

**Вейр** (с большой буквы) — место, где живут всадники и драконы. Всего их на Перне в описываемый период шесть штук, в каждом — от 300 до 600-700 драконов, плюс хозяйственный персонал. Под Вейры занимали кратеры потухших вулканов. Каждый вейр защищает значительную территорию, на которой расположено, как правило, 2-3 Великих холда (например, “подшефные” холды Форт-Вейра — Форт-холд,  Руат и Южный Болл). ****

 _Крыло_ — минимальная боевая единица Вейра, от 12 до 30 драконов. Командир крыла всегда бронзовый (редко коричневый), его помощники, как правило, коричневые или молодые бронзовые на стажировке. __

**вейр** (с маленькой буквы) — вырубленное в скале помещение, где живут дракон и его человек. Состоит, как правило, из двух каверн (побольше для дракона, поменьше для всадника), имеется и козырек у входа, где драконы нежатся на солнце. Лестниц в большинстве вейров не предусмотрено: предполагается, что дракон своего всадника всегда наверх подымет (а также не даст сверзиться, если человек упьется до состояния риц). Всадников с боязнью высоты, по-видимому, не бывает. ****

**Госпожа Вейра** — всадница старшей (не обязательно по возрасту) королевы. Главное лицо в Вейре, заведует всеми хозяйственными вопросами и частью политических. Срока действия полномочий не существует: Госпожа отказывается от должности либо тогда, когда ее дракон перестает с возрастом подниматься в брачные полеты, либо когда ей самой надоедает. ****

 _Хозяйка Нижних пещер —_ не всадница. Заведует всем хозяйством “нижних пещер” за исключением лазарета. Фактически, экономка Вейра. __

**Младшая госпожа Вейра** — всадница любой королевы Вейра. ****

**Предводитель Вейра** — военный и политический лидер. Теоретически, временная позиция: им становится всадник, чей дракон догнал старшую королеву в последнем по времени брачном полете. То, что эта система выбора на ответственный руководящий пост _работает,_ многое говорит об отлаженности механизмов Вейров. (Всадники драконов, догнавших младших королев, никаких административных постов не получают). Максимального “количества выборных сроков” также не существует. ****

**Поиск** —процесс отбора кандидатов на Запечатление молодых драконов. Проводится каждым Вейром, когда любая из королев откладывает яйца. Драконы с особым чутьем (чаще всего голубые и зеленые) выбирают подходящих подростков в возрасте12–16 (мальчики) или 16–20 (девочки) лет. Отец ребенка имеет право отклонить Поиск, если мальчик является наследником холда или если девочка сговорена замуж. Поиск проводится, как правило, на подшефных Вейру землях, но могут искать и по всему Перну (особенно если речь идет о кандидатках для золотого яйца; считается, что подходящих на эту роль девушек и девочек ничтожно мало). ****

**Холд** — основная форма человеческих поселений на Перне, грубо говоря, в той или иной степени облагороженный пещерный комплекс, плюс примыкающая территория. Великими холдами (их 16) управляют лорды. Более мелкие холды могут быть любого размера: от холдов фермерского типа  (одна большая патриархальная семья, обрабатывающая крупный надел) до промышленных, довольно крупных (морские и скотоводческие холды). ****

 _Конклав лордов_ — нерегулярно устраиваемое собрание для обсуждения важных вопросов. Иногда вместе с лордами в конклаве участвуют Главные мастера и Предводители вейров. __

**Цех** — объединение ремесленников, но перинитские Цеха больше похожи на министерства СССР, чем на средневековые союзы мастеровых. (На Перне не феодализм с преобладанием бартера и натурального хозяйства, как может показаться, а плановая экономика с элементами свободного рынка.) ****

Звания в цехе: ученик — подмастерье (старший и младший; не путать со средневековьем: даже младший подмастерье уже, по сути, закончил обучение, а старшие — весьма уважаемые специалисты) — мастер — Главный мастер.

 _Цех арфистов_ — играют они не только на арфах (скрипок на Перне нет, но есть гитары, различные духовые на базе флейт и барабаны). А еще они учителя начальной школы, летописцы, связисты и шпионы. Главный мастер арфистов — это, помимо всего прочего, что-то вроде главы ЦРУ в пернской вариации. __

 _Цех кузнецов_ — помимо очевидного еще занимаются всем, что связано с механикой и регуляцией товарно-денежных отношений на Перне. Менялы — как правило, подмастерья Цеха кузнецов. __

 _Цех целителей —_ ну, с ними все понятно. Что интересно, целители одни из немногих цехов, помимо арфистов и ткачей, на протяжении всей истории Перна принимали на обучение женщин и иногда даже делали их мастерами. __

**Семья и брак** — на Перне нет религии, браки являются гражданским институтом и свидетельствуются арфистами. Великие лорды помимо жены могут взять нескольких наложниц с целью завести побольше наследников — это нормально, хотя супружеская верность считается достоинством и в целом периниты моногамны. Разводов в каноне не замечено. ****

Цеховые люди не всегда заключают официальные союзы, а всадники — вообще никогда, но многие образуют долговременные пары.

Знать (мастера, лорды) отдают младших, а иногда и старших сыновей на воспитание другим лордам и мастерам. Считается, что это укрепляет политические связи и готовит отпрысков к самостоятельной жизни.

В Вейрах в связи с высоким уровнем ранений и смертности и занятостью в режиме 24/7 вообще не принято воспитывать детей самостоятельно, особенно, если оба родителя всадники. Существует практика усыновления.

При этом перинитское общество, будучи аграрным, очень чадолюбиво. Дети считаются безусловной ценностью.

 

**Всякие бытовые мелочи**

**Наплечный узел** — элемент парадной одежды любого перинита. По деталям плетения и цветам шнуров в узле можно узнать, из какого человек холда, Вейра или цеха, чем он занимается, какой у него ранг или какого цвета у него дракон (для всадников). ****

 **Цветовые коды** — на Перне по цветам “закодированы” не только драконы: у каждого холда, вейра или цеха есть свои гербовые цвета. Зеленый считается траурным цветом (согласно суевериям, зелень привлекает Нити). ****

 **Огненный камень** — содержащий фосфин минерал, позволяющий драконам выдыхать пламя. Действует как контрацептив для самок, поэтому золотые драконы его не едят. ****

 **Ашенотри** — перинитское название азотное кислоты (аш-эн-о-три). Используют для уничтожения нитей. ****

 **Кла**  — настой коры, местный эквивалент чая и кофе. ****

 **Корзина-светильник** — именно что корзина, набитая светящимся лишайником. ****

 **Стражи порога** — дальние родственники драконов, побочный результат все того же генетического эксперимента. Гораздо меньше (размером с лошадь или осла), гораздо глупее, на запечатление не способны, но могут привязываться к отдельным людям. Считаются уродливыми. Их держат на цепи для охраны холдов и мастерских. ****

 **Скакуны и прочий скот** — генетически модифицированные потомки завезенных с Земли животных. Коренные перинитские звери (те же верии, файры, стражи, туннельные змеи, драконы) людям в пищу не пригодны. ****

А еще на Перне живут разумные дельфины, которых тоже привезли с Земли. Но про них мы писать не будем.

**Author's Note:**

> * Если верить указанным Маккефри в интервью цифрам, зеленые раз в 5 меньше золотых и раза в 4 меньше бронзовых: она дает длину королев 52-60 футов, бронзовых — 45-50, зеленых — 26-31 футов, что приводит к неправдоподобной разнице в объемах (из школьного курса математики мы помним, что куб со стороной 2 м занимает в 8, а не в 2 раза больший объем, чем куб со стороной 1 м). Но поскольку Маккефри никогда не скрывала своих проблем с точными науками, а зеленые в ее книгах спариваются с бронзовыми без травм и проблем, мы решили, что автор канона имела в виду соотношение объемов и масс тела, а не длинн. Поэтому давайте представим золотого дракона длиной в 18 метров от кончика хвоста до кончика носа при вытянутой шее, предположим, что бронзовые лишь чуть меньше, а зеленые в два или два с половиной раза легче, а не короче, и соответствующим образом мысленно подгоним длину. Голубые и коричневые по размерам будут примерно между зелеными и бронзовыми.
> 
> ** Да, вероятно, по характеру логично было бы сделать Джона коричневым всадником, но тогда не получилось бы поднять драконов наших героев в брачный полет друг с другом — а мы просто не могли пройти мимо такой возможности!


End file.
